In recent years, various techniques have been developed for digitization and further processing of multimedia content. Examples of multimedia content may include, but are not limited to a video of a movie, a video shot, and the like. The digitization of the multimedia content facilitates in complex manipulation of the multimedia content for enhancing user experience with the digitized multimedia content. The multimedia content may be manipulated and processed based on various image parameters that may be utilized for image alignment. Image alignment includes a multitude of applications, including but not limited to, video stabilization, object tracking and the like.